


If Angels Weren't Already a Nuisance

by chaos_oddity (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Supernatural - Freeform, Young Cass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chaos_oddity
Summary: Due to some, to be revealed inconsistencies, Castiel has gone back to an earlier stage of angelhood and Sam and Dean have to deal with it.





	1. Add That To The List

**Author's Note:**

> I know quite a few people have done their own spin on the AU of Cas/the angels being turned into kids but I couldn't resist joining in with the crowd to see what I could make of it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are only just beginning

The Winchesters were baffled staring at what used to be the brooding angel before them. The trenchcoat he was seldom seen without now shrouded most of his figure, pooling on the ground beside him. The rest of his attire was in a similar state, loosely clinging onto Castiel's form.

"What the hell just happened," Dean yelled at loss for anything else to say.

His brother beside him made no motion to speak, as confused as Dean was about the recent turn of events.

The piled clothes in front of them shifted, the tussled dark brown locks of Cass' hair revealing themselves from the cloak of fabric. His expression was significantly more cheerful than it had been before. Seeing this gave Dean the dismal thought that this was the happiest Cass had been since they had met. Cass' blue eyes, seemingly bigger than before, locked on to the brothers who met the gaze with nothing short of utter confusion.

"At least he's not lecturing us about his duties in heaven anymore," Dean said, attempting to break the silence.

Before the sudden light, that seemed to pierce every spot on Earth, Castiel had been informing them of his struggles in Heaven and how his presence would be fewer as things became more desperate. The angel war seemed to weigh down on him, even more, every time they saw the guy. Dean felt pity for Castiel but what could he and Sam really do? They had enough on their plates with Sam's soul just freshly returned to his body with a wall that could crumble at any time. Besides, it wasn't as if there were instructions to ending an angel war written out plain and simple.

"I think we should go to Bobby for this one, Dean." Sam pulled his cell-phone out, giving Bobby a warning before they took the long drive over.

Dean let his brother deal with the, most likely, cranky phone call. Hearing the boys had another darned issue they needed him to deal with wasn't something you'd find on Bobby's Christmas list. Instead, Dean cautiously moved toward the small angel. Cass had at this point made his way out of the beige trench coat and a little off to the side, making slow progress with the rest of the baggy clothes still weighing down on him. The angel, now a baby angel for lack of another word, stared intently at Dean.

"Dean." Was all Cass managed to speak, voice a tone higher than the gruff voice he generally used.

A small sense of relief washed over Dean knowing that he at least had some memory of who he was. It did little though to lessen the effect of seeing his form. Once a celestial being that, although Dean had considered him a friend, still brought a slight fear to Dean due to his power. Now he completely contrasted to what he used to be, a young child who had difficulty in even speaking.

Tentatively, Dean lowered himself to the angel's height, which Cass took to be an invitation for him to move closer. He stumbled over, baggy clothing and all, to Dean before sitting right up next to him.

 _He, still, knows nothing about personal space,_ Dean mused.

A part of him felt amused at how much Cass was himself, even in toddler version. It was still Castiel, even if his clothes were now oversized and his cheeks had grown chubby. His appearance would let him pass a child if it weren't for one distinct feature. The wings protruding from his back, ashen black, and cloud-like. When Dean motioned to touch them Cas shifted a bit wings folding together. He attempted once again, feeling the soft wisps of feathers underneath his own callused fingertips. In response, Cass turned his head, timidly avoiding Dean's gaze.

"Hey... it's okay," Dean said as gently as he could manage.

He removed his hands away from Cass' wings, a sensation of the softness left behind as a memory. Castiel seemed to forget about it only a short moment later, back to the grinning ignorance from before. Despite it seeming as if his memory still remained Cass didn't appear to be much affected by his sudden change. He acted as if he had been this way for much longer, adapted to the young nature he'd taken on.

Dean let his eyes trail off of Cass to Sam whose lips were curled into a frown as he listened to the other line. It looked to be that Bobby was probably struggling as much as they were to understand what was going on.

"No, nothing nearby that we've seen," Sam answered.

Cass resting his head down on Dean's leg brought him back to the small figure beside him. Unsure if he'd get an answer at all, Dean decided to ask anyways.

"Do you know what happened, Cass?" The name was difficult to say, relating it to the child version of Castiel now.

Cass shook his head however he looked to be still thinking about it. His hair tousled further at the movement and instinctively Dean moved a hand to fix it. He'd done the same with Sam when he was younger and his brown hair became unkempt. Cass didn't seem to notice, eyes lost deep in thought. It was a few minutes before he relaxed.

"Fate. Somethin' to do with Fate," Cass spoke, barely pronouncing the "t".

"Fate? Like Greek mythology Fate?" Dean was proud he remembered of the Greek mythology he'd learned in his fragmented time at school.

Once again, Cass nodded his head instead of speaking.

The piece of information only added to Dean's confusion and not a moment too soon. Sam, finished with his phone call, approached Dean.

"Bobby says he'll sort through anything he can find about angels until we get there," Sam said, giving a curious look towards Dean with Cass now grabbing the fabric with the weakened grasp of his fingers.

"Just as if we needed any more mysteries, with your hell baggage held back by some "wall"," Dean said, shifting Cas aside to stand up.

"I'm fine Dean, besides if Death put the wall up it should hold," Sam assured.

Dean shook his head at his brother, always trying to downplay his struggles. Glancing down at Cass he now towered above him, the little angel's head only up to knees. He bent down and retrieved the angel and his coat from a bit away, Cass holding on to the fabric of his leather jacket.

As they returned to the Impala, Dean retold what Cass had said.

"So, he thinks one of the Greek fates had a hand in changing him. What happened between him and a Fate that caused this?" Sam gestured towards Cass perched on Dean.

"We better figure out soon. Anything could happen to him from now till then." Dean said, grimly eyeing his friend. Repeating over in his head,  _what if he's stuck like this?_

-

Baby was lacking the necessary features for a toddler. Not once did Dean think he'd need a booster seat for the car (Ben had been old enough to go without). Instead, he had Sam ride in the back to keep an eye on Cass. As they made the long journey to Bobby's, every so often Dean would glance at the rear-view mirror and find Cass leaning on the door asleep. It brought him back to not long ago with Ben, sitting in the back of the truck he'd bought during his time with them. He usually had music flowing through his headphones or some game to keep him occupied. It had Dean wondering, if when he was younger, he would feel asleep as Cass had. If having young Cass would be anything like being with Ben earlier.

For once, there was no rock music station blasting throughout Baby's interior. Cass hadn't been bothered by it before but Dean was uncertain if things had changed since then. The sound of the road, an occasional murmur from Cass and the muttering of his brother filled the silence. The youngest Winchester was still fixated on making some lead on what happened to Cas but he knew Sam wouldn't make any ground. Even when Sam got home and he burrowed through Bobby's books, Dean doubted he would find anything. It all seemed out of place, nothing fit with what had been happening. His grandfather being back from the dead with Sam, more and more powerful monster occurrences, and Crowley being burned-to-the-bones dead.

Dean cast the mystery aside, or at least as best as he could, knowing it would only add to his growing headache over the whole thing. All he could do at the moment was focus on driving to Bobby's.


	2. Returning Home

The long drive to Bobby's was finally at its end. It was reaching the early hours of the morning, only the slightest sign that the sun was rising instead of having finished setting. A golden streak across the very edge of the horizon, the Sun's beams crawling towards the sky. 

Sam was seemingly unaffected by the lateness in time, instead gesturing towards Cass with a nod of the head. Cass was deeply asleep, face smudged against the leather of the door and little legs hanging slightly off the edge of the rear seat. As far as Cass had told them, angels didn't sleep yet Cass went against that very same fact. Apparently, baby do angels sleep.

In a cautioned effort, Dean stepped out of the car and opened the door as silently as he could. The young face of the angel fell gently from the car to the seat, and Cass continued to sleep undisturbed. Then Dean slipped an arm underneath the open space left at Cass's head and brought him towards his chest. Just as soon as Dean thought he'd made it, Cass' eyes fluttered open.  _Damn it._

 If Cass had any concern about being picked up, he didn't show it. The young angel surveyed his surroundings. The many different junk cars parked in the lot and the wood of a decaying house at the back. His eyes lit up in the familiarity of the place, recognizing it quickly. 

"Hey, Cass we're just at Bobby's to try and solve this mess," Dean said unsure if it was even worth saying.

'He knows what to do?" Cass asked, saying it in a way that dared Dean to let his hopes down.

"Yeah, buddy. He'll know." Dean answered, trying to mask his doubt.

Sam and Dean (with Cass) progressed to the front door, a fist knocking on the peeling paint job. The light's were already turned on in the hunter's home suggesting he was still up researching for the boys.

Despite this, Bobby still answered as if burdened by their late arrival.

"Oh, it's only you two. Come in before the damn draft does," he spoke gruffly. 

"Hey, Bobby. Thanks for agreeing to help on such short notice." Sam returned. Only he, could respond politely towards the sour welcoming of the other hunter.

"Always will," Bobby said before muttering, " Even if you drive me insane." 

It was then the Winchester's adopted father noticed the child in Dean's arms.

"I assume the pile of clothes is the angel in question?" 

"Yep, that's Cass, trenchcoat and all," Dean responded.

"I'd almost would have thought he'd gone through the wash," 

Dean smirked at the response. He had to admit it was at least a bit funny that Cass was so miniature. 

The brothers followed Bobby into the main space of the house. Bobby's desk was littered with gargantuan book volumes and ancient journals. Sam was intrigued by the new volumes and settled himself down to get to researching.  Dean instead made his way to find the guest bedrooms upstairs. His eyelids were getting heavy and he figured that Cass probably felt similar.

He entered the room he used whenever he and Sam had to stay at Bobby's. It had the same cream coloured wallpaper, a few sections ripped off. A Queen-Sized bed sat off to the side of the room with a bedside table next to it. Dean recognized a wadded up paper sitting on the dusty surface, a note he'd left for Bobby quite some time back when he'd went out. As nice as having company, other than Sam, around it wasn't unusual for either of the boys to feel cooped in their godfather's house. Of course, the older hunter wasn't much for cleaning and so the note remained as well as the thrown back duvet.

Dean set Cass down onto the bed before sitting on the edge himself. He undid the lopsided knot on his shoes before kicking both off towards the center of the room. It was then he took a long look at the angel beside him. They most definitely needed to find some new clothes for Cass, something that didn't cover his whole arm and then some with the sleeve. Trusting the kid for a few moments to himself, Dean made his way out of the room. His socked feet sliding on the wooden floorboards.

"Hey, Bobby!" he called down.

A grunt was all Dean got in response. The downstairs floorboards creaked as Bobby made his way to the staircase.

"What, boy?" 

"I was thinking, you watched me and Sam for a bit. Any chance you have any of Sam's clothes left?"

Bobby paused thinking about it.

"I think I might," he answered, walking off to a closet in the hall. 

The closet's contents consisted of several boxes, labels scrawled on the surfaces. Dean and Bobby pulled away a few, coming across one labeled simply "Boys". Dean unfolded the flaps, revealing what was kept inside the boxes. Sure enough, the box was packed was clothing, a few books (Sam's probably) and an array of hunting gear. Dean shoved through the contents, looking for any articles of the clothing that would fit Cass. Or at least better than what he had now. 

 At last, Dean found a T-shirt that looked to be only a bit bigger than Cass. It was a navy green shirt wrinkled at the neckline. Dean put it aside and began shuffling through everything again, to come across a pair of faded blue jeans. Dean shook his head as he returned the rest of the clothing into the box, seeing all the plaid Sammy used to wear. His brother's style hadn't changed much. The last thing to go in the box was a small hunting knife, a "gift" from Dad when he decided Sam should have something to keep on him at all times. The blade was rusted, and nowhere near as sharp as what they used now.

"He sure was different back then. Before John pulled him into hunting." Bobby commented.

"No kidding," Dean mumbled in reply.

Setting it back in the box, Dean decided on taking the whole thing just in case they needed to come up with some more clothes for Cass. He said a quick "Thanks" to Bobby before tracking up the stairs again and into the guest bedroom.

Cass had now relocated off of the bed and was near the door when Dean returned.

"I found some of Sam's clothes that might fit you better," Dean said, motioning to the clothes he'd picked out.

He set them down near Cass. It was then he realized in the damned toddler stage Cass was at, he wasn't going to be dressing himself without help.

Dean sighed before hesitantly removing Cass' much too large original clothing. He started with the tie as it was the easiest to do, not to mention the most modest decision. Cass' tie was almost always a bit messed up which led to Dean fixing it for him several times. The blue tie Cass usually adorned now hung loosely against his significantly smaller neck, reaching down to the floor where he sat. Dean lifted the fabric off of Cass' head and set it aside, he would keep the clothes for when they got Cass back to normal.

Next was the trenchcoat that was all too much related to Cass. The beige fabric that had seen plenty of stains always still appeared clean, Cass using his angel mojo to clean it up. The young version of Cass watched as the trenchcoat was slipped away and set aside. He pouted for a moment over the loss of his coat before he removed his attention from it.

The rest of the, once adult angel's clothes, were taken off quicker. Dean being especially timid towards undressing his friend like this. He let out a sigh of relief once Cass was clothed in Sammy's old shirt and jeans. It was to some shock when the especially quiet angel spoke again.

"Dean, I'm still tired." 

Dean smiled back at Cass, "Me too, buddy."

He returned Cass to the bed before settling himself in as well. Cass curled up beside him, back against his chest. It was cute in a way that reminded Dean of Ben once again. Of the times when he'd slip into Dean and Lisa's bed after a nightmare. Dean let himself relax beside the angel, and his eyelids let go of their strain to remain open.

"Goodnight Cass," Dean spoke.

"Goodnight," Cass responded, not pronouncing the "d".

Dean felt himself smile before he fell asleep. 


End file.
